


It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by SavedBySelena



Series: SuperCorp Christmas [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I am Supercorp Trash, Love, Mistletoe, Secret Identity, Sisters, Snow, SuperCorp, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavedBySelena/pseuds/SavedBySelena
Summary: Kara loves Winter. All of it. The snow, the foot, just everything. To cheer Lena up, they're going to decorate the Christmas tree in Kara's apartment until Kara starts to ramble again and some secrets come to the light





	It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write some SuperCorp Christmas story's. It's Christmas time and soon is Christmas so I wanted to write some cute, fluff story's about our two favourite lovers.

Winter.

Kara's most favourite season of the year. When she first came to earth, she was afraid. Back on her planet there was nothing like snow. So she hide in her bed and hoped that the snow will be go away fast. But Alex showed her, that there is nothing to be afraid of. It took Kara a few days, but than she started to love winter and everything what comes with this time of the year.

Every year she build a snowman with her older sister. Drank hot chocolate with marshmallows in it and of course, watched a lot of Christmas movies.

So since thirteen years, there was a new tradition in her life. Christmas with her new family.

“You are really into it again” Alex giggled, when she entered her adoptive sister’s apartment.

“Of course Alex! Winter is my favourite time of the year. The snow, the decoration. And all of the lights and the love” Kara smiled and got a hot chocolate for her sister. Of course there was a little bit of rum in it for her. Kara knew her sister. So she knew, that a bit of alcohol would help.

“Thirteen years and nothing had changed” Alex laughed and looked around in her sister's apartment. Kara already started to decorate it, but Alex knew, that this wasn't all.

“So, when are you getting a tree?” Alex sad down on the couch and nipped on her hot chocolate. Instead of making it herself comfortable, Kara got some more Christmas decoration to hang it around her apartment.

“Lena said she's going to help me find one. But she's working a lot lately. So I think we're going to buy one on the weekend” Alex raised one of her eyebrows. Deep down she knew, that her little sister had a big crush for the CEO but she never really thought about it.

“So, Lena is helping you?” Alex smirked and looked at her younger sister.

“Yeah, she promised me that” Alex couldn't see her sister's face, but she knew, that she was blushing and also smiling a little bit.

“Will she be here for Christmas? You know, for the dinner with friends and family?”

“I didn't asked her yet and I think, that she prefers to celebrate with...” but Alex stopped her.

“With whom? Kara, Lena has no one left. Her brother is in jail, her father dead and God knows where Lillian has gone. And I guess Lena would be happy to celebrate Christmas with us, with YOU” Kara raised an eyebrow, because she didn't get it, why Alex would say this. Before one of them could say anything, someone knocked on Kara's door.

“Lena?” the youngest Danvers whispered, before she went to the door and opened it.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kara asked, before she let her best friend in. Best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. But deep down Kara know, that she was in love with her best friend. But she also knows, that there will never ever be more. Lena was in a relationship with James and Kara was that kind of friend, who would never get between a relationship, no matter, how deep in love she was with her best friend.

“I promised you, that we would get a tree together. I took half my day off, so we could go now” the CEO smiled, and waved Alex, after she saw her.

“You shouldn't…”

“It is okay Kara. It's almost Christmas and I don't have that much work to do at this time of the year. So lets go. Or do you have other plans” before Kara could say anything, Alex answered for her sister.

“Everything is fine Lena, I wanted to go, some FBI work to do. Kara's all yours” Alex winked, before she got her coat and let the apartment. Kara looked after her, before she looked back at Lena. She was dressed perfect, like always.

 

 

 

“You really love Christmas do you?” Kara nodded and fumbled with her glasses. Always, always when she was around Lena, she was nervous and a mess. She really had to be careful, before she where going to tell her her secrets. Both of them. First of all, that she was Supergirl, and than, of course, that she was deeply in love with her.

“Yeah, my real family never really celebrated Christmas. When I cam to the Danvers family, they showed me the spirit of Christmas. And I fell in love. Every year it's something new. You got older, have archived some new goals. Made some new friends. And of course all the decoration, the good movies, hot chocolate with marshmallows. Eliza's food” Lena saw the sparkles in Kara's eyes and smiled soft. Every time, the reporter talked about the Danvers family, traditions, food, especially Eliza's food, she got those sparkles in her eyes. And Lena loved them. She loved everything about her best friend. Her blue eyes, her smile, her appetite. Just everything. There was nothing about her, she couldn't love.

“How does your family celebrate Christmas?” Kara asked, whiled they were sitting in Lena's car and driving out of the town. Kara knew where they would get the perfect tree. And she always wanted to cut the tree by herself. With Lena around, she couldn't use her super strength, but she would just enjoy this time with Lena.

“The Luthor's never really celebrated Christmas. They gave a dinner party, and that was it” Lena shrugged her shoulders and looked at Kara. She could see it in her eyes. The love towards her. All she could see, in Kara's eyes, was love and respect. No hate. No shame. Nothing like that.

“Well, good luck for you, that you have me now Lena” Kara smiled big, “I'm going down all Christmas on you. That means, we are searching for the perfect tree, going to decorate the tree at my place, drinking some hot chocolate, listening to Christmas songs, and watching some Christmas movies” Lena chuckled and stopped her, when they arrived at the little forest, not far away from National City.

“I mean what I say Lena” Kara put on her glows, scarf and her favourite beanie, before she got out of the car. Of course she didn't need all of this. But at least she wanted to act like a human. It would be suspicious if she would go out with such things, when there is snow all around them. She has to act like a human, even when she wasn't one.

“I know that Kara” Lena smiled, and got out of the car as well, before she covered almost her whole face in her scarf. Kara started to giggle what earned her a glare of Lena.

“Let's go, it's freezing. I know that it won't bother you, but not all of us are a private heater like you” a nervous laugh came from Kara, before she got the axe and followed Lena through the snow.

 

* * *

 

 

“I still don't get it. How did you got to lift the tree like it was a kitten?”

“I told you, that I'm going to do some work out few times a week Lena” Kara told her best friend, while they were decorating the tree. Of course Kara was lying. And of course she was hating it. She hated to lie towards her best friend. But she was afraid. Afraid that Lena would hate her, but also, that Lena could be in more danger than she already is.

“But that doesn't excuse the fact, that the tree was heavy as hell” Kara just giggled and fumbled with her glasses again.

“Let's just say, that I'm very strong. I mean, not as strong as Supergirl of course. I mean I'm a human and she's a Kryptonian, so I never could be as strong as her. But I'm strong. So strong, that I can lift the tree without any trouble. Sure Supergirl could lift the whole forest, but you know what I mean. Do you? Of course you do. Okay, I should stop talking now” Kara rambled and bit her lip. Lena had a soft smile on her lips, while she just looked at her best friend.

“You're right Kara, you can't be Supergirl” Lena teased, and drank some of her hot chocolate. And yes, there was some rum in it too.

“What do you mean?” Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed.

“Well” Lena started and sat on the couch, “Supergirl is really strong, I mean, she can lift a submarine and a plane. And you can just lift a tree, nothing more. Supergirl can eat without getting any food on her super suit and you?” Lena got up and pointed out at some remains of Kara's lunch on her button up. Kara blushed and looked away.

“And there is an other reason, why you can't be Supergirl”

“And what reason?” Kara asked and breathed deep. Lena was so close to her. She was so close, that she could feel her breath on her cheeks.

“Supergirl never rambled” Lena chuckled and got back to decorate the tree.

“Are you serious, just because of that I can't be Supergirl?” Kara pouted and stamped her foot on the floor. Lena just smiled and shock her head.

“If you were Supergirl, you already would know, what I have told her just yesterday”

“Oh” Kara breathed out. She knew exactly what Lena was talking about. Yesterday she visited Lena at L-Corp. Just checking on her. The youngest Luthor where a bit drunk, but nothing what Kara never had seen. Kara took her home, flying of course. This time Lena was okay with it, even when she hated it. On their flight home, Lena told her, that she was going to break up with James, because she was in love with her best friend. Kara had ignored it. Maybe Lena was drunker than the young woman thought.

 

 

 

“Kara?”

“Mh?” the young reporter looked at her best friend, who was just standing in front of her. But Kara knew, something was wrong. Lena seemed smaller than usual.

“You're floating” there was a little smile on Lena's lips.

“Oh shoot” Kara brought herself back to the floor and bit her lip. She was nervous. Now she couldn't find another lie to tell Lena. Now she had to tell her the truth. The truth about her real identity.

“Lena I...I can explain everything. I...” but Lena shook her head.

“It's fine Kara. You know, the glasses and the ponytail don't really work. I knew it from the very beginning. Sure I'm hurt, that you never told me that. But I guess you had a reason” Lena got her coat and wanted to leave. Kara knew, now or never.

“Lena, wait” Kara hold her by her arm, and turned her around, “I didn't told you I really am, not because you're a Luthor. I doesn't care about your last name. You are Lena and that is important for me. I didn't told you, because I don't want you to be in more danger than you already are. My sister is in danger, all my friends are in danger. And also Eliza. I hopped I could save you from that, when I don't tell you, who I am. But I know, that I've should tell you. I mean, flew on a bus? Really?” Kara giggle and ran her fingers trough her half open hair.

“I can understand you, if you want to leave now and never ever want to see me….” but Lena stopped her best friend. She layed one finger on her lips and hushed her.

“You are rambling again Kara. Something you never do, when you are Supergirl. Maybe I should date her and not you” Kara blinked a few times, before a big smile appeared on her lips.

“You are not mad?”

“No, I can understand it. But now I hope, that you never ever have a secret again, when it comes tu Supergirl”

“Promise” Kara smiled and got closer to Lena.

“But...” Kara bit her lip and Lena raise an eyebrow, “What about James?” the young heroine whispered and looked down to her feet.

“Like I told you yesterday, I'm going to break-up with him. And before I came to you, I did that. You know him, and he will be pissed, but I don't care right now Kara” Lena layed her hand on the blonds cheek and smiled soft. Kara was warm like always. Now Kara was her own personal heater.

“And I really don't want to talk about him right now. I prefer to do something else?”

“You do?” Kara whispered and looked into those green eyes. Those green eyes she fell in love with.

“I do” Lena smiled and before Kara could react, the CEO pressed her lips on hers and kissed her. Kara was surprised, but kissed her back in just a second. Carefully she pulled Lena closer and hold her close, while she's kissing her with all her feelings.

All this, just under the Mistletoe, Alex hung up, just to tease her younger sister.


End file.
